Domination
by Tite Ham
Summary: Lorsque l'on veut proteger son royaume et que l'on doit faire appel aux dragons...(je pense que je vais devoir changer le rating par la suite...mais c'est pas certain) je vous laisse la surprise des couples (comme d'habitude!)
1. Default Chapter

****

Domination…

Partie 1

Les yeux levés vers le ciel, Heero admirait la beauté des étoiles. Il profitait de cet instant de liberté, où il était seul, pour ôter son masque et libérer son véritable être. Personne ne le connaissait réellement : sa famille, ses amis, ses amants. Pour eux, il était un homme froid et sans scrupule qui n'hésitait pas à tuer tous ses ennemis ou ceux de son frère. 

Il cachait au fond de lui ses véritables sentiments, il lui fallait rester de marbre et être toujours prêt à se battre. Mais, comme tout le monde, il rêvait d'un jour où il pourrait partager ses émotions avec quelqu'un. Trouver une personne qui serait toujours là pour lui et lui pour elle. La tendresse, la douceur et l'amour…Trois mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit et qu'il se targuait d'ignorer…

Il promena son regard sur les différentes constellations : le Chien, la Sirène, le Roi. Il s'attarda sur le majestueux Dragon. Tout en le fixant, il se remémora la discussion qui avait eu lieu le matin même et qui allait sans doute provoquer un grand changement dans le royaume…

__

" Votre Altesse !Je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir votre propre Dragon ! ".

Heero fixa avec attention le visage de son frère. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira avec lassitude.

" Tu connais mon opinion là dessus ! Je n'en veux pas ! Les Dragons sont des créatures dangereuses et destructives, synonyme de mort…Je veux la paix, pas la guerre…Et, un Dragon ne fait qu'attirer les convoitises ! ".

Heero connaissait le discours par cœur. Il était partagé sur ce raisonnement. Il était vrai que les Dragons apportaient la mort, mais simplement s'Ils étaient mal dirigés et s'Ils avaient un mauvais maître. Or il devinait que pour Quatre, ce ne serait pas le cas. 

Les ministres continuaient à argumenter.

" Mais, Votre Altesse ! Si le roi Zechs trouve un Dragon, nous serons balayés ! Il faut que vous pensiez au peuple ! Si nous avions notre propre Protecteur… ".

Heero cessa de les écouter. Il soupira légèrement. Les conseillers connaissaient bien son frère et ils savaient qu'en passant par les sentiments, Quatre ne pourrait qu'accepter, en bon roi qu'il était. Il était trop généreux et tenait à la vie de tous.

Ils étaient totalement différents. Lui était brun assez grand et le visage ne reflétant jamais ses pensées. Son frère était blond, d'une taille moyenne et toujours un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Heero avait à son actif plusieurs dizaines de morts, Quatre n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche. Il était craint par tout le monde et avait un grand nombre d'ennemis. Son frère était adulé et aimé par tous. Ses ennemis ? Heero s'en occupait lui même…

Lors de la mort de leur père, Heero avait préféré laisser la place à son jeune frère, alors âgé de dix sept ans et ce dernier régnait avec bonheur sur le royaume d'Asdaroth depuis cinq ans. Lui avait préféré assurer sa protection et était devenu le chef des chevaliers.

En ce moment, beaucoup de problèmes se posaient, et il savait que si Quatre devait aller passer le Test, d'autres s'ajouteraient. * Ce Dragon pourra nous être utile. Si Quatre parvenait à le contrôler totalement, Il nous aiderait à tout régler…*. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit une pression sur son épaule. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son second qui lui chuchota :

" Tu crois qu'on va devoir y aller ? ".

Heero replaça son regard sur le devant de la salle. Son frère acquiesçait à une nouvelle question d'un de ses ministres. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il aperçut de la tristesse et de la résignation en eux.

" Oui… ".

Un coup frappé doucement à sa porte le sortit de ses souvenirs. Il quitta le balcon et interpella la personne derrière la porte. Son frère pénétra dans la pièce. Il était en robe de chambre, les yeux bouffis de sommeil. 

Il fut surpris par son air sérieux.

" Quatre ? Que se passe-t-il ? ".

Les turquoises se posèrent sur lui et il y aperçut une pointe d'inquiétude. 

" J'ai fait un rêve… ".

Il lui arrivait très fréquemment de voir le futur pendant son sommeil, et parfois avec une telle précision que c'en devenait effrayant. Heero s'approcha de son frère, le visage sévère.

" Quel genre de rêve ? ".

" J'ai vu…Trois Dragons…Et…Ils se battaient… ".

Heero fronça les sourcils. * Il se battaient ? Cela signifie-t-il que nous allons vers une guerre ?*. 

Quatre se prit le corps entre ses bras fins et soupira.

" Je ne sais pas quoi faire, oniichan… ".

Heero secoua la tête puis posa une main rassurante sur la chevelure blonde.

" Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je serai là pour m'occuper de toi…Je tuerai toutes les personnes qui oseront te faire du mal ! ".

Quatre posa sa tête contre le torse du chevalier puis murmura :

" Merci, oniichan. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi… ".

Heero serra le petit corps contre lui. L'une des rares marques d'affection qu'il s'octroyait vis à vis de son frère.

" Tu devrais aller dormir…Nous partirons sans doute de bonne heure… ".

Quatre se dégagea puis sourit.

" Je peux rester avec toi ? ".

Heero leva un sourcil.

" S'il te plaît ? ".

Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble, en fait depuis que Quatre était devenu roi. Les rares fois où ils l'avaient fait étaient à l'époque où Quatre faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar et où il ne parvenait à se calmer que lorsque Heero était près de lui. 

" Ca m'évitera de refaire de mauvais rêves… ".

Heero acquiesça silencieusement et prit la main de son frère. Il le mena vers son lit où il le coucha tendrement. 

" Tu peux dormir tranquille, je reste près de toi… ".

" Merci… ".

Heero observa Quatre se fouiner dans les couvertures puis fermer les yeux. * J'espère que tout se passera bien…Je me demande quel genre de Dragon tu obtiendras…*.

Жжжж

Un grognement lui échappa quand il se sentit réveillé par un picotement sur son ventre. Il passa une patte vers l'endroit de la démangeaison puis grogna à nouveau. Il était installé sur le côté, sous sa deuxième forme draconique, ses ailes repliées derrière lui. Leurs couleurs mélangeaient savamment le bleu et le vert, comme sur tout le reste de son corps. 

Il ouvrit un œil puis scanna rapidement la pièce. Un rire s'éleva et il se sentit renversé sur le dos, ses ailes se dépliant par la même occasion.

" Pourquoi tu restes toujours sous cette forme ? T'es bien mieux sous ta forme humaine ! ".

Il répondit par un feulement de rage, et tenta de se débarrasser de l'intrus, en bougeant dans tous les sens. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas assez de force pour lutter contre lui, car il était aussi sous sa deuxième forme. C'est à un dire un dragon plus fort et plus grand que lui. 

" Tu crois pouvoir me faire partir ? ".

Un griffe se plaça sur son ventre exposé et commença lentement à le caresser. Il détestait ce genre de chose surtout venant de lui. Un rictus déforma la gueule de son assaillant.

" Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Transforme toi ! Et tu verras ce sera plus agréable… ".

L'aile gauche du dragon noir et violet s'éleva et un mouvement le fit planer juste au dessus de lui. Il ne voulait pas lui céder, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix, le connaissant il savait que l'autre n'hésiterait pas à lui faire du mal. Il reprit sa première forme humaine. Ses ailes commencèrent à diminuer comme pénétrant dans son corps puis ses pattes suivirent le même chemin. Tout son corps se métamorphosait pour devenir un être de forme humaine, celle d'un enfant. 

Le dragon s'exclama fortement.

" Tu te fiches de moi ! ".

Il frissonna sous la férocité du ton.

" Prends ton autre forme ! ".

Il leva les yeux vers la bête puis soupira doucement. Il ferma les yeux et changea à nouveau de forme. Celle-ci grandit pour atteindre la taille d'un homme adulte. Ses yeux passèrent d'une teinte indéterminée à un vert profond. Ses cheveux s'étalèrent sur ses épaules et une longue mèche tomba sur son visage. Son corps était mince mais légèrement musclé. Une lumière éclaira un moment son front, et la Marque draconique fit son apparition prouvant son appartenance à l'espèce.

Lorsque la transformation fut achevée, le grand dragon se changea à son tour. Il était un tout petit peu plus petit que l'autre mais plus musclé et plus costaud. Ses yeux d'une douce couleur violette contrastaient avec le rictus qui déformait son visage. Ses cheveux châtains tombèrent en cascade dans son dos, signe assez particulier chez les dragons et qui le démarquait. L'air prédateur, il s'approcha de sa 'proie' et continua à sourire. Le plus jeune se recula mais l'autre se jeta sur lui en riant.

" Tu es si appétissant ! ".

Il tenta à nouveau de se débattre mais il n'était pas assez fort, même sous cette forme là. Les doigts le caressaient lui envoyant des frissons de plaisir tout le long de son jeune corps. L'autre avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui. Après tout, il savait déjà communiquer, chose que lui ne savait pas.

Un marmonnement s'échappa de sa gorge quand une caresse s'accentua. L'homme aux cheveux longs lui tourna la tête et l'embrassa sauvagement.

" Tu vas enfin être à moi…Toi, le préféré de Notre Mère ! ".

Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de recevoir l'assaut de l'autre. Il réfléchit tout de même à un moyen de ne pas le laisser faire. Quand un bras passa dans son champ de vision, il le mordit instinctivement. Un cri s'échappa de l'homme aux cheveux longs qui le frappa durement en le lâchant. 

" Imbécile ! Tu vas me le payer ".

Entre temps, il s'était reculé et il se retrouvait adossé aux murs de la caverne où il s'était installé. Il poussa un léger feulement, marque de son mécontentement.

" Hum…Tu n'es pas content ? Tu appelles maman ? ".

A nouveau le sourire aux lèvres, le châtain s'approcha de lui. Il allait à nouveau le prendre dans ses bras quand une voix s'éleva.

" Duo…Eloigne-toi de lui tout de suite ! ".

" Tiens ! Maman Wuffy à la rescousse ! ".

Un troisième homme pénétra dans la grotte. Il était de la même taille que Duo mais avait les cheveux courts et bruns. Ses yeux, au contraire des deux autres, étaient très sombres, d'un noir profond. Il fixait Duo, apparemment très en colère.

" Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et si tu ne t'éloignes pas de lui, je te jure que je m'occupe de toi ! ".

Duo hésita quelques instants, il lui lança un dernier regard, puis s'approcha avec insolence de Wu Fei. C'est d'une voix suave et ironique qu'il s'adressa à lui :

" Hum…Dis le que tu le veux aussi ! Ca se voit sur ton visage… ".

Wu Fei le fixa d'un air de dégoût puis s'avança vers le grand châtain toujours à terre.

" Disparais ! T'es qu'un pauvre dragon ! ".

Duo éclata de rire puis reprit sa deuxième forme draconique et s'envola. 

Wu Fei s'accroupit puis murmura :

" C'est bon…Il est parti…Ne t'inquiète pas… ".

Les yeux verts se posèrent sur son visage puis il se jeta sur lui en sanglotant. Wu Fei lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur puis le berça tendrement.

" Voilà…Je suis là…Pardon de t'avoir laissé, Trowa… ".

" Vous m'avez tous bien compris ? ".

La créature qui venait de parler était un Dragon femelle d'une taille gigantesque. Sa peau et ses ailes étaient de multiples couleurs, aucune ne prédominait. 

Elle venait de recevoir deux messages de royaumes qui demandaient à passer le Test. Cela lui fendait le cœur à chaque fois, car cela signifiait que deux de ses 'petits' allaient la quitter. 

Le Test faisait partie d'un accord entre sa race et celle des humains. Contre l'aide des Dragons, ceux-ci promettaient de ne pas empiéter sur leurs territoires et de les laisser vivre tranquillement. Parfois elle se demandait si le prix à payer n'était pas trop élevé, elle aimait profondément tous ses enfants, et se séparer d'un d'entre eux était un calvaire.

Elle promena son regard sur les quelques dragonnets qui se trouvaient près d'elle. Elle s'attarda tout d'abord sur Wu Fei, son aîné. Il se tenait tranquillement sur ses pattes et l'écoutait religieusement Il était tout noir de la pointe des griffes aux ailes. Elle devinait qu'il ferait sans doute partie des prochains à la quitter. Il était sage, et celui qui deviendrait son Partenaire aurait de la chance. Il y gagnerait non seulement en intelligence mais aussi en force. 

En pensant à la force, elle posa les yeux sur l'un de ses derniers petits : Duo. Il était magnifique, ses écailles brillaient de leur violet sombre. Pour lui, l'avenir était clair, elle était certaine qu'il deviendrait l'allié d'un puissant seigneur. Il était impulsif et toujours prompt à se moquer des autres. Elle l'appréciait pour sa spontanéité et sa présence d'esprit. 

Enfin, elle termina avec son Dragon bien aimé. Ses écailles vertes reposaient non loin de Wu Fei. Ces deux là se quittaient rarement. Leur affection était profonde et Wu Fei s'occupait de lui comme elle l'aurait fait. Mais elle était inquiète. Contrairement aux autres dragons, il grandissait très lentement. Il ne savait toujours pas communiquer oralement et il préférait la solitude aux jeux de ses frères. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit ces humains, à aucun prix, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, pas encore.

" La domination du Dragon est obligatoire ! Si vous transgressez cette règle, je viendrai personnellement vous punir ! Et pour ne rien vous cacher, la punition est la mort… ".


	2. domination 2

Je vous remercie toujours les reviews ! ca me fait très plaisir ! !

Azerty : tu as parfaitement raison, pour une fois Duo va avoir un rôle spécial ^__^ j'aime rendre les gentils méchants LOL Quant à Heechan, je ne dis rien pour le moment ^^

****

Domination…

Partie 2

Heero leva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Le temps s'était dégradé, passant d'un soleil éclatant à une bruine grise et peu accueillante. En fait, plus ils approchaient de la forêt des Dragons, plus c'était ainsi, sombre…

Il passa une main sur son arme puis se tourna vers son frère. Ils étaient tous à cheval : cinq hommes faisant partis des meilleurs, lui même et Quatre qui devait passer le Test. Son frère s'était vite décidé, et les ministres l'y avaient aidé. Quatre avait peur de ce que cela donnerait, surtout après son cauchemar. Mais il savait que la protection d'un Dragon était indispensable, surtout après la récente annonce que le royaume voisin venait d'en acquérir un…

" Nous sommes encore loin, à ton avis, onii-chan ? ".

Quatre avait l'air épuisé. Ils chevauchaient depuis trois jours déjà et la difficulté du voyage se voyait ouvertement sur le visage du petit blond. Son frère n'était pas aussi entraîné que lui. Mais, il fallait qu'il soit présent, seul un roi pouvait prétendre à un Dragon…

" Je ne pense pas…L'atmosphère a changé. On ne va sans doute pas tarder à rencontrer un Gardien ".

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, un être –humain ?- fit son apparition à l'orée de la forêt qu'ils longeaient. Il était habillé très bizarrement, voire ne l'était-il pas ? Heero n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. Sa peau brillait d'une façon très étrange qui vous hypnotisait. C'était comme si son corps était fait d'écailles. Ses yeux n'avaient aucune teinte particulière, ils étaient de toutes les couleurs. Il était aussi grand qu'Heero et n'avait pas d'arme visible. Les chevaliers et le roi arrêtèrent leurs montures et ils se mirent en position de défense. La voix de l'être s'éleva, une voix forte mais calme et sans colère.

" Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? ".

Heero descendit de son cheval noir puis s'inclina devant le Gardien, car il était certain que c'en était un.

" Le roi doit passer le Test, nous sommes là pour l'accompagner… ".

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les prunelles indéterminées du Gardien.

" Je vois…Je comprends pourquoi Mère était triste en ce moment… ".

Heero leva un sourcil ne voyant pas où voulait en venir le Dragon.

" Très bien ! Que votre roi me suive. Vous autre, restez ici ! ".

" Je viens avec vous ! Il n'est pas question que je laisse Quatre, seul avec vous ! ".

Son ton sans réplique ne plut pas au Dragon qui se crispa aussitôt.

" Je vois que vous avez confiance en nous…Suivez moi alors ! après tout ce n'est pas si grave ! ".

Quatre descendit à son tour puis les deux frères suivirent l'être dans la forêt.

" Restez ici, et ne bougez pas ! ".

Heero hocha de la tête et regarda son frère pénétrer dans l'immense caverne. De là où il se trouvait le fond n'apparaissait pas : un trou noir…L'entrée de celle ci était si élevée qu'il devinait qu'un grand Dragon pouvait y entrer aisément. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose dans leur taille et leur habitude, il ne s'y était jamais intéressé. Pour lui, les Dragons étaient des êtres à part et inaccessibles. En avoir un, lui faisait peur. * Je ferai tout pour que tout se passe comme il faut, Quatre *. Il examina les environs, étonné de ne pas avoir vu une seule de ces bêtes. Le silence pesait et il avait l'impression d'être totalement isolé. Pourtant, il devait y avoir des Dragons ! C'était ici qu'ils habitaient ! 

Il soupira en silence puis s'assit sur une pierre. Le Gardien lui avait dit que le Test pouvait être long et qu'il devrait patienter. Nul ne savait en quoi consistait ce Test, sauf celui qui le passait et il n'avait pas le droit de le révéler. 

Il refit le tour de l'endroit des yeux puis fronça les sourcils en voyant un buisson frémir. Il se leva vivement et sortit son épée prêt à affronter l'intrus. Mais il s'aperçut que la chose ne venait pas vers lui. Il avança la tête pour tenter de comprendre ce que c'était, puis rangea son arme. Il s'approcha doucement du buisson puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Un feulement de peur en sortit, et il eut juste le temps de voir le dos écaillé d'un petit Dragon. Surpris, il resta sans bouger, puis décida de le suivre. Cela était facile pour un chasseur comme lui. De plus le dragonnet avait dû être très effrayé car Heero pouvait l'entendre continuer à couiner. Il s'arrêta enfin quand il déboucha dans une clairière. Et là, il sentit son être réagir : un mélange de peur et de stupéfaction. Devant lui se trouvait plusieurs dizaines de petits Dragons. Ils ne devaient pas dépasser la taille d'un enfant, mais malgré tout, ils étaient très impressionnants. Il resta caché à l'orée de la forêt et observa les dragonnets. 

Parmi la quantité, il ne pouvait deviner lequel il avait suivi. Aucuns petits ne se ressemblaient, ils étaient tous différents, surtout la couleur de leurs écailles et de leurs yeux, mais aussi la forme générale de leur corps et de leurs ailes. Du bleu, du rouge, du vert, du noir…Ce qui le choqua était qu'ils étaient tous d'une seule couleur, pourtant dans les livres, le Dragon était décrit comme un mélange savant de deux couleurs. Peut-être était-ce un signe que le dragonnet devenait adulte ? Il sourit devant leurs jeux. C'était vraiment incroyable. Ils se sautaient dessus, se couraient après, se mordaient. Leurs ailes, beaucoup trop petites pour supporter leur poids, s'étendaient derrière eux telles de longs voiles. 

Tout à coup, un frisson le parcourut quand il sentit la terre trembler. Juste en face de lui, un Dragon apparaissait. Il était aussi grand que lui voir plus. Son énorme corps, recouverts d'écailles bleues et blanches, ruisselait d'eau. Il venait sans doute de faire un brin de toilette. Heero le fixait bouche bée, ne pouvant détourner le regard de la bête majestueuse. Le Dragon étendit ses longues ailes et les bougea dans tous les sens, créant une cascade. Tous les petits Dragons se mirent sous l'eau en piaillant et sautant partout. Heero sentait son cœur battre plus vite, la scène était si belle, presque irréelle. 

Le Dragon bleu poussa un léger feulement puis, sans crier gare, tourna la tête vers Heero. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Heero vit la stupéfaction se dessiner sur la gueule de la créature, où en tous cas ça y ressemblait énormément. Ses yeux luirent de frayeur et, sans plus se préoccuper des dragonnets autour de lui, s'approcha rapidement d'Heero. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, sachant qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à la bête. Le Dragon stoppa juste en face de lui et baissa son énorme tête pour être à sa hauteur. Ils se défièrent : Heero tentant de cacher sa peur et le Dragon l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Une fois son museau proche de lui, Heero vit sa dernière heure arrivée, mais la créature se contenta de le sentir bruyamment. Heero avala sa salive, la bête passa en revue tout son corps s'arrêtant plus longuement sur ses cheveux. Après un moment, il recula et Heero sentit ses jambes le trahirent. Il tomba à terre sous le regard amusé du Dragon bleu.

Plusieurs voix fluettes s'élevèrent alors.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ". " Pourquoi qu'il a pas sa marque ? ". " C'est la première fois que je le vois ! ". 

Heero apercevait tous les petits Dragons autour du grand qui le regardaient de leurs prunelles indéterminées. Quand ils avancèrent vers lui, il se tendit instinctivement. Même s'ils étaient petits, les crocs et griffes qu'il apercevait pourraient ne faire qu'une bouché de lui. Remarque, c'était peut-être ce qui allait lui arriver…

Mais à sa grande surprise, une voix grave s'éleva :

" Chut ! Du calme ! Et reculez ! Vous lui faites peur ! ".

Les petits s'exécutèrent immédiatement, se mettant à une distance respectable du chevalier. Heero se sentit bien mieux respirer. Mais ce n'était pas terminé.

" Que fais-tu là ? Humain ? ".

* Que pourrai-je lui dire ? *.

" Contente toi de la vérité… ".

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfait.

" Vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées ? ".

Un sourire déforma la gueule de la bête et il la vit faire un geste positif.

" J'accompagne mon frère qui doit passer le Test. J'ai surpris un regard sur moi, et j'ai suivi…la 'chose' jusqu'ici… ".

" Je vois… ".

Il baissa sa grande tête vers les dragonnets puis fit comme un froncement de sourcil.

" Qui a désobéi aux ordres ? ".

Heero faillit éclater d'un rire nerveux, sous la réaction des petits. L'étonnement se peignit sur toutes les petites gueules et un air général de 'c'est pas moi' s'éleva bruyamment. Le Dragon soupira puis reporta son attention sur Heero.

" De quelle couleur était-il ? ".

" Je…Je ne suis pas sûr…Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir…Il était trop rapide ".

" Hum…Bien, nous verrons ça avec Mère alors… ".

* Mère ? C'est la deuxième fois que j'entends ça…C'est vraiment incroyable…Ont-ils la même mère ? *.

" En quelque sorte…Bien…Si tu es ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison… ".

Heero baissa la tête, penaud. En fait il n'avait rien à faire ici, c'est son frère qui devait obtenir un Dragon pas lui. Il n'était pas le roi, et de toute façon ne voulait pas de Dragon, un seul suffisait largement.

Un rire cristallin s'éleva et il reconsidéra le Dragon. Celui-ci faisait un sourire pleins de crocs et s'esclaffait. Heero, de même que les petits, le regardaient fixement, étonnés.

" Chiaki ! Pourquoi que tu ris ? ".

Un Dragon turquoise s'était approché du bleu blanc et penchait la tête d'un air interrogateur. Le grand se calma puis s'attarda sur Heero.

" Il y a une chose qu'il te faut savoir, humain. Il n'y a pas que vos rois qui ont droit à un Dragon…Tout être humain peut en avoir un, il suffit d'avoir un peu de courage… ".

Heero, surpris, secoua la tête.

" Je l'ignorai… ".

" C'est normal, nous n'allons pas le dire sous tous les toits…D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu le gardes pour toi… ".

* Mais, alors ? Ca veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas me tuer ? *.

Le rire refit surface et cette fois le grand Dragon se roula par terre. De plus en plus étonné par ce comportement infantile, Heero se releva puis observa, un léger sourire aux lèvres, la grande bête glousser. 

" Hum…Excuse-moi, humain ! Mais tes pensées sont si drôles ! Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de manger de l'humain ! Nous sommes pacifiques…Sauf si notre Partenaire ne l'est pas…Mais ne parlons pas de ça ! Occupons-nous de ton cas ! ".

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux sous la lumière qui apparut face à lui. Le Dragon brillait de milles feux. Il voyait maintenant son corps diminuer, ses pattes disparaître au profit de pieds et de mains, ses ailes pénétrer dans son dos, puis une lumière plus vive lui fit fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il était face à un homme aussi grand que lui, et…complètement nu. Heero se sentit gêné et se détourna de l'être aux yeux bleus. 

" Ah ! Oui ! J'oubliai ! ".

Des cris de joie se firent entendre et Heero jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Les dragonnets entouraient Chiaki qui était maintenant vêtu d'un voile plutôt transparent mais qui cachait tout de même son corps.

" Bien ".

Le Dragon lui fit un signe et ils se dirigèrent au milieu de la clairière. Chiaki parla doucement.

" Venez tous ici ! Et Groulie ! Va chercher les autres ! ".

Le petit dragonnet turquoise poussa une exclamation et partit rapidement. Heero se sentit intimidé, les petits le fixaient pleins de curiosité. Leurs têtes les unes contre les autres, le tableau était charmant et il sourit. Il s'accroupit lentement puis avança une main vers un petit rouge. Le Dragon sentit sa main puis se laissa caresser le bout du museau. Heero trembla légèrement quand il sentit la douceur de la peau. Il pensait que les écailles seraient rugueuses et désagréables au toucher, mais c'était loin d'être le cas et il aventura ses doigts plus loin sur le Dragon. Celui-ci semblait apprécier le contact, un ronronnement s'échappait de lui. 

Après un court instant, Heero perçut un picotement dans son dos et se tourna pour remarquer que d'autres Dragons s'étaient approchés de lui et quémandaient son attention. * C'est incroyable…J'ai l'impression de rêver…*. Alors, il joua durant plusieurs minutes avec les petits, s'amusant à les tirer, les pousser et les grattant partout où il pouvait. Il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait, jamais plus il ne pourrait faire ça et il en profita, se libérant complètement de son rôle d'homme froid et sans scrupule. D'un tueur parfait, il devint un enfant parmi d'autres enfants…

" Heu…Je sais bien que vous aimez jouer les enfants ! Mais l'humain n'a pas tout son temps ! ".

Heero vit avec regret les dragonnets le quitter et se mettre en rang d'oignons. Il les fixa, étonné puis se tourna vers Chiaki. Celui-ci lui souriait gentiment.

" Ils ne sont pas tous là, mais peut-être que… Regarde les tous attentivement…Et dis moi si tu vois quelque chose de 'spécial' sur l'un d'entre eux ! ".

Heero fronça les sourcils sous l'explication évasive puis se concentra sur la file. Il observa attentivement mais ne voyait rien de particulier. Ils avaient tous une couleur différente, mais rien de plus. Après plusieurs minutes, il dit doucement :

" Je ne vois rien de particulier… ".

" Cela signifie qu'il n'est pas là… ".

" Mais…Pourquoi êtes-vous si sûr que je doive avoir un…Dragon ? ".

Chiaki le fixa de ses turquoises et lui sourit.

" C'est ainsi…Dis moi…Quand j'étais en Dragon, tu n'as rien remarqué de particulier ? ".

" Heu…Non…Mais contrairement aux petits, vous aviez deux couleurs… ".

Chiaki sembla peiné puis soupira.

" Suis moi ".

Trowa regarda la scène de son arbre. Il aimait dormir là haut, l'air était plus frais et il n'était pas embêté par les autres dragonnets. Malgré la faiblesse de ses petites ailes sous cette forme, il parvenait à se hisser sur les branches basses puis sauter de l'une à l'autre était aisé. Mère lui avait ordonné de rester près de la clairière et de ne pas s'approcher de la caverne principale. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il ne se posait pas de questions : les ordres de Mère passaient avant toutes choses. En plus, il était heureux parce que son pire ennemi était parti depuis plusieurs semaines. Le grand dragon violet était de l'histoire ancienne et il espérait ne plus jamais le revoir…

Quand il vit cet idiot de Groulie arriver en courant comme si il avait une horde de gornets aux fesses, il se demanda ce qui se passait. Mais quand il vit apparaître l'humain, il comprit. 

Curieux, il baissa la tête puis examina l'homme. Celui-ci portait de drôles de vêtements, avec pleins de lanières, il se demandait en quoi elles pouvaient être faites. Eux, les seuls habits qu'ils portaient, étaient ces voiles transparents qu'ils produisaient à l'aide de leurs ailes. Il aperçut aussi un truc sur la hanche de l'homme. Il fronça les sourcils : Mère lui avait déjà parlé de ces choses qui faisaient du mal et dont il ne fallait pas approcher. Elle lui avait dit que les humains en avaient toujours une sur eux, sur le côté, et qu'elle brillait. Il continua son examen et serra les crocs : il ne parvenait pas à bien voir le visage de l'humain de son perchoir… 

Entre temps, Chiaki fit son apparition. Il décida de voir ce qui allait se passer. Il vit son frère demander quelque chose à l'homme. Il rechigna d'ici il n'entendait rien. Après un petit moment, il fixa le grand Dragon se rouler dans l'herbe en s'esclaffant bruyamment. * Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? *. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait ça. 

L'envie de descendre s'insinua en lui. Vu qu'il était sous sa forme de dragonnet personne ne ferait attention à lui…Il pesa le pour et le contre de sa décision puis lentement se laissa glisser le long des branches. Il stoppa quand il vit Chiaki se transformer en humain. * Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? *. Il vit que son frère réunissait les dragonnets. * Je reste ici…*. 

Il vit l'homme jouer avec les dragonnets, il leur caressait la tête et ils avaient tous l'air de s'amuser. Il fit la moue, il avait envie de voir cet humain de près, mais une phrase de sa Mère le retenait : " _Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches des humains…Ils sont dangereux et il pourraient te faire du mal…_ ". Il avait toujours cru sa Mère sur parole, mais là, l'être humain n'avait pas l'air méchant. Il jouait tout simplement avec les petits, rien de plus. Il se secoua mais resta sur sa branche. Il vit Groulie revenir avec une grande partie de la horde, tous, sous leur première forme draconique. Il regarda curieux la scène et vit que l'homme secouait la tête. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas son Partenaire dans le tas. Il vit ensuite Chiaki s'adresser à l'humain puis ils disparurent vers la caverne principale. * Qu'est-ce que je fais ? *. Il voulais les suivre, mais il avait promis à sa Mère…

Il prit sa décision. * Si je reste en l'air personne ne me verra !*. Il se concentra et prit sa deuxième forme. Ses ailes s'allongèrent de même que tout son corps. Le bleu apparut sur ses écailles et le grand Dragon prit son envol, sautant simplement de branche en branche et suivant les deux êtres à terre.

Quatre fixa son Dragon. Le Test avait été beaucoup plus simple que ce qu'il avait escompté. Et trouver son Partenaire, parmi la foule de Dragons, avait été simple. 

Celui-ci paraissait très tranquille. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. Ils se fixaient sans mot dire, leurs yeux parlant pour eux. Des deux côtés, de l'admiration se lisait. Quatre avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelque chose qui lui manquait. Comme un vide, que seul l'être face à lui, pouvait remplir. Quatre décida de briser le silence le premier.

" Je…Je me nomme Quatre Raberba Winner… ".

Le Dragon hocha la tête et s'inclina devant lui.

" Mon nom est Wu Fei. Je suis un Dragon noir et blanc combattant… ".

Quatre avala sa salive. * Combattant ? Je me demande ce que ça signifie…*.

" Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance Wu Fei ! ".

Wu Fei lui sourit timidement puis acquiesça. * C'est drôle ! Il a l'air tellement gentil. D'un côté ça me rassure…*. Il sursauta quand une voix forte s'éleva.

" Maintenant tu peux rentrer chez toi humain ! Ne reviens plus jamais ici ! Et ne parle de tout ça à personne ! Sinon tu mourras ! ".

Quatre se tourna vers la source de la voix. Il ignorait qui parlait mais il devinait que c'était sans doute un Dragon très important, peut-être leur chef…

" Je vous remercie de votre aide ! Nous allons quitter vos terres tout de suite ! ".

Il fit une révérence puis s'avança vers la sortie. Il vit que Wu Fei l'avait immédiatement suivi. Arrivé à l'air libre, il soupira puis regarda autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils. * Mais où est Heero ? *. 

" Heero ! ".

Wu Fei s'approcha de lui.

" Que se passe-t-il ? ".

" Je ne vois plus mon frère ! Il avait dit qu'il attendait ici ! ".

" Cessez de vous inquiéter, il ne doit pas être loin ! ".

Justement, un bruit de branches les fit tourner. Heero était là suivi d'un autre homme. Quatre ne se préoccupa pas de lui et se précipita dans les bras de son frère.

" Heero ! J'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient fait du mal ! ".

Un ricanement s'éleva près de lui et il examina plus attentivement la personne qui était avec son frère. Il remarqua qu'elle était habillée comme Wu Fei, d'un voile transparent qui devait être le tenue de tous les Dragons, sous forme humaine. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux aussi bleus que les siens. Heero se recula puis lui présenta le Dragon comme Chiaki.

" Je…Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance ! ".

Chiaki hocha la tête puis lui sourit. Quatre reconsidéra son frère.

" Où étais-tu et que fais-tu avec lui ? ".

Heero baissa la tête.

" Je…Hum…En fait, j'ai aperçu un dragonnet et je l'ai suivi… ".

" Heero ! ".

" Je sais, mais c'était plus fort que moi…Hum…Est-ce ton Dragon ? ".

Quatre tourna la tête vers Wu Feu puis acquiesça. Il fit un signe au Dragon qui s'approcha doucement.

" Heero, je te présente Wu Fei…Mon Partenaire ".

A ces mots, un cri plaintif s'éleva et un énorme Dragon bleu et vert s'écrasa près d'eux…


End file.
